dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Cell
Cell (セル, Sērru) is a powerful Biological Android created by Dr. Lawliet as an attempt to create the "ultimate warrior". In the pursuit of this goal, Cell was born using the cells of powerful rogues such as Frieza and Bojack, in addition to several cells collected from the bodies of deceased Saiyans. Having killed his creator, Cell roams the Universe in search of powerful opponents, destroying planets after he has had his fun with the populace. It is for this reason that the Grand Supreme Kai has declared Cell to be a threat to universal good, warning all of the Supreme Kais to pay close attention to the latter's movements. Appearance Cell appears rather humanoid, shown in consistency with being an android, complete with both a fully-formed nose and mouth. His tail is retracted and used for the creation of Cell Jrs, although it is shown that he can extend it from his back and absorb other people. Cell can brandish an aura with the same color as a Super Saiyan. He is rather tall, standing almost a complete foot above Jiraiya, whom is as tall as a standard adult. His wings branch out behind his back and are shaded black. His exoskeleton is colored light-green with black spots and has black sections located on his shoulders, chest, the metal plates on his ankles are shaded black, and the orange section near his groin area are also shaded black. His skin is pale all in his face and hands, having purple lines in both sides of his cheeks and the orange line across from his ears and chin are a yellow color. Cell's eyes are pink and his veins are shown to be purple. Personality Cell is generally unique among most villains of the series in that he is quite sophisticated. He can be observed as having a more patient and calculating approach towards his goals as compared to other villains. Because of his genetic composition from other warriors, he is able to psychologically manipulate those warriors and exploit their weaknesses to his advantage. Arguably, his eagerness to test the limits of his newfound powers, whenever he absorbs a new warrior, is what defines his character. In most cases, Cell displays a number of traits shared by those whose cells he possesses: 's cunning, Vegeta's pride, Jiraiya's laid-back disposition, Frieza's smugness, and the Saiyan lust for battle. Almost unusual, given his utter lack of caring for anyone besides himself, he never speaks down to anyone and shows the utmost respect to both friends and foes. He shows himself to be a kind and friendly person almost always, speaking to Vegeta as if he was an old friend. In addition, he is not above making jokes or kidding around, even in tense situations. It is through this charm of his that he is able to coerce many to follow him and his plans. He appears to have a somewhat twisted outlook with respect to this, often avoiding responsibility by claiming that people acted voluntarily, though in reality they were coerced or manipulated by him. Despite his calm demeanour and intelligence, Cell has shown a habit of taking very risky gambles to advance his plans. Tsunade called him "the darkness", stating that he was no longer a living being, but only a bringer of hatred and darkness; a statement that Cell agrees completely with. In addition, in constrast to being shown a calm and collected person, Cell is not above using aggressive and sadistic means to further his plans. Snow called him a "demon of lies", when speaking of various types of demons, and calling himself one as well. In his own words, he claims to be unaffected by such things as morals or ethics, viewing them as mere restrictions on his potential. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it to be necessary. In battle, Cell retains no mercy for an opponent, to almost sadistic means. An instance of this is shown during his fight with an unnamed Saiyan survivor, in which he allowed the latter to fight on his own turf and even use all of his best moves, only to quickly catch him off-guard and strike with a fatal attack. Jiraiya noted that this style of fighting was similar to his own, in which one "puts his opponent's heart off-guard" and then retaliates without an ounce of mercy. Cell is also something of a show-off, as shown in his use of extremely powerful techniques in rapid succession, all the while, expressing satisfaction to having done it. Cell is referred to as "it", while in the anime (and the Japanese versions of both), he is referred to as "he". He is likely described that way in the manga to emphasize the fact that he is an artificial being. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Considered by the Grand Supreme Kai as a harbringer of destruction, Cell is a truly powerful being. He is stated to have an initial power level of 500,000,000. Overwhelming Ki Reserves: Ki Techniques: Standing as an android crafted from the cells of several powerful warriors, such as the Saiyans, Cell can manipulate his ki into several unique and powerful techniques, for both offensive and defensive purposes. *'Kamehameha Wave' (かめはめ波, Turtle Devastation Wave): Massive Strength: Immense Speed: Absorption Quotes * (To Jiraiya) "Against any other opponent, the strength of a Super Saiyan would be far too much to handle. It would be like a child attempting to fight against an adult. But in this case, that dynamic is completely reversed. What kind of adult would fight seriously against a child? I'll warn you to not speak out of your league." Behind the Scenes It is this author's belief that out of all the characters in Dragon Ball Z, Cell had the potential to become the most dangerous villain. Yes, even more so than any of Majin Buu's forms. This author aims to bring out this potential by introducing Cell as a fan-made character, using the same base from the canon but an entirely different history. Ironically, Cell's birthdate (month and day) on this site is the same date of his death at the hands of Son Gohan in the canon timeline.